1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for high-volume sampling, and more specifically this invention is related to a particle and vapor collection device.
2. Background of the Invention
Sampling devices, specifically those used to screen large number of people or items, have been used for some time. These devices can be found almost anywhere, including government-run office buildings and airports. For example, airports use body scanners, utilizing machines that allow security officers an unobstructed view of a person's body to determine the presence of weapons. Other methods test for less visible items or substances, such as explosive residue or narcotics. Specifically, much focus has been put towards detection methods for these less visible substances as terrorism has risen, inasmuch as explosives, biochemical weapons, and the like threaten the security of the United States.
The Air Cargo/High Volume Sampling project required the development of a high volume sampling (HVS) device for testing and evaluating specifically air and sea cargo. Such cargo include goods that must be unloaded individually, typically referred to as break bulk cargo; goods transported on a skid, i.e., pelletized cargo; or containerized cargo.
Liquid preparations have been used in detection methodologies. For example, a liquid is first applied to a surface to solvate or otherwise place into liquid phase the substance of interest which may be residing on the surface. Then, that mixture is tested. While such sampling devices are reliable, they suffer from many disadvantages, one of which is efficiency. Generally, in high volume situations it would take too much time to prepare liquid samples for every surface requiring testing.
Some detection systems require encapsulating the entire object, the surfaces of which require sampling. These systems involve large chambers, and therefore require a large foot print in which to operate.
Handheld sampling wands also exist. However, many of these wands are tethered to stationary detection units, thereby hindering an operator's movement when climbing over parcels and crates.
Pretreated swabs are often used in detection protocols. Many of these sampling devices are one-offs, which is to say once they are used, they cannot be regenerated for use again. Many times the swab is destroyed by the sampling, detection process. Also, many of these devices are specific for certain target moieties, which limits their applicability to a few sampling methods.
Other detection systems include vapor deposition systems whereby adsorbents sequester vapors containing target moieties. Such systems often do not allow for simultaneous extraction and sequestration of solid phase and/or liquid phase samples.
Explosive Trace Detector (ETD) manufacturers ordinarily develop proprietary sampling technology for use in their own detection systems. Instead of retrofitting current systems and technologies, the manufactures design systems from the ground-up and require customers to replace their existing systems to obtain the new capabilities. There is no financial incentive for the manufacturers of ETDs to develop a device that can be used universally with prevalent ETDs including those from competing manufacturers.
The properties of an ideal high volume sampling device include the following:
Permits efficient and rapid collection of samples and accurate detection of substances thereon;
Adaptable to a variety of current detection and analytical machinery and systems;
Can be used for both contact and non-contact/non-invasive sampling;
Permits separation of unwanted particles from particles to be tested;
Suitable for a plurality samples including samples collected on cargo as well as those collected from passenger items, such as shoes; and
Options for portability.
There is a need in the art for a detection system which is portable, light weight and low cost. The system should utilize off the shelf componentry. The system should also be capable of simultaneous sequestration of multi-phases of target compounds. And the system should allow continued sequestration of target compounds in the field by facilitating in situ replacement of full sample carriers with empty ones.